


Stubborn minds

by Georgiathewholedaythrough



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, bit of angst i guess, don't know where this came from, gay everything, god-damnit, i just love gay, just gayness tbh, romance too obvs, too many bucky barnes feels though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgiathewholedaythrough/pseuds/Georgiathewholedaythrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night when Sam looks after Bucky, things take an unexpected turn that changes their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn minds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a more updated version of the old fic, yet comments and likes are still appreciated all the same. Thanks for reading.

A knock sounds on his bedroom door and Sam puts down the book he was reading and goes to see who it is, a grin automatically spreading across his face when he recognises the super-soldier in front of him.

“Steve, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Steve gives him a slight smile and shakes his head; his brows are slightly furrowed and it gives Sam a hint that what he's coming to say isn't exactly something pleasant. They’ve been friends for just over two years now and Sam takes pride in the fact that he can read Captain America quite well.

“It's about Bucky.”

Sam clenches his jaw briefly, building himself for whatever is coming ahead, before responding. 

“What about him?” 

Steve sighs, and with a side step and quick nod from Sam, walks into his room and takes a seat on the edge of the bed. 

Sam follows behind him 

“What’s going on with you two?” Steve asks, “I thought you two were close or at least friendly with each other, but now whenever I bring up your name in-front of Bucky he just gets this guarded in his eyes and retreats into himself. Hell, anytime you two are in the same room together, which is surprisingly rare these days, it’s so tense and icy and obvious that you’re ignoring each-other.” 

Sam opens his mouth, ready to deny that anything was going on, when Steve gives him that “Don’t even try and bullshit me” look.

Instead he lets out a deep sigh. Even though he really wants to talk to Steve about what has happened, the fact that Bucky himself hasn't told him means that he doesn't want him to know, and as much as he is pissed with Bucky, not to mention confused at his behaviour, he respects his wishes. 

“Look,” Steve begins suddenly, after a long period of silence, “I’ve known Bucky for a long time, Sam. He’s hot headed and stubborn. And he may be cold and distant sometimes, but that isn’t really who he is. I don’t know what the hell is going on between you two, but him ignoring you for whatever reason, is just a defence mechanism . It’s his way of seeing whether you care enough.”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sam feels his lips stretch into a grin. “Did you prepare for that speech too?”

Steve cracks a smile before standing up and folding his arms across his chest. 

“I’m serious Sam, talk to him.”

Then he leaves, and Sam is left sitting on the edge of his bed, overthinking and remembering the night that had changed everything. 

\--- A few days ago ---

Sam knocks on Bucky’s door and hears a muffled voice telling him “Go away", Sam simply rolls his eyes in annoyance before ignoring the command and opening the door. Long gone are the days when Bucky would lock his door to keep them all away, now it's just weird and a sign of something being really wrong whenever his door is actually locked. 

“Look man, I went to the pharmacist to get you some drugs for whatever the hell is wrong with you, you could at least act a little bit grateful.”

This earns him a chuckle from Bucky whose head suddenly peeks out from the top of the duvet cover, with his hair tied back in a messy bun, and opens his mouth to say something but instead a cough comes out, so painful sounding that Sam winces and moves closer to him.

“You okay, man?” He asks, his brows furrowing slightly in concern.

Once the cough abates Bucky shoots him with a light glare, “Do I seem okay?”

Sam grins and shrugs a single shoulder. “Silly question I guess. Hey, on the plus side at least you’ve still got your humour, God knows what we’d do without it.”

Bucky shoots him a smile and shifts over in the bed, an unspoken invitation for Sam to join him. It makes Sam’s heart beat faster than usual, and he doesn't know how long he has been harbouring these feelings for Bucky or what he quite feels for him, but he knows he feels something.

Removing his shoes, Sam gets into bed beside him. 

They lie beside each-other in comfortable silence for a while. Bucky with one arm behind his head and staring intently at the ceiling, and Sam with both hands behind his head and his eyes shut, as if he were dreaming. 

Then suddenly..

“Sam,” Bucky mutters.

And Sam opens his eyes then tilts his head to one side. “Hmm?”

He doesn’t know how it happens or who quite makes the first move, one minute he's laying there looking at Bucky and the next minute Bucky’s lips are covering his in a soft yet urgent manner. At first he finds himself responding eagerly to the kiss, his hand coming out from behind his head to cup the side of Bucky's face - but then for some reason that even he isn't quite sure about, he pulls away and ignores the flash of hurt that appears on Bucky’s face.

Within seconds he's off the bed and on his feet, one hand scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I-I should probably go, man.” He says, more to himself than to Bucky, whose expression has gone frighteningly blank.

\--- Present day ---

Sam knocks on Bucky’s door repeatedly. He knows he's in, he had heard Steve talking to him before he had left to go to some place with Natasha. So every minute Bucky doesn't open the door he just feels his impatience growing by the second.

“Bucky I know you’re in here, just open the damn door so we can talk!” Sam says, trying to keep any negative emotion out of it. 

“Go away,” growls a voice from behind the closed door. “Just leave me alone, Sam.”

A sense of Deja-vu followed by guilt hits him, and it's that that causes Sam to walk straight into the room, like he had a few days ago, and close the door firmly shut behind him. He then turns to Bucky who is on top of his bed, his face twisted in a scowl instead of its usual blankness, and his eyes boring holes into the wall in front of him.

“Didn’t you hear what I said?” 

“I did hear what you said, though given that it was a stupid thing to say I chose to ignore it.” Sam retorts back.

Bucky lifts his eyes up to stare at him and Sam stares right back. Given how stubborn they both are, they probably could have spent the rest of the day and most of the next just staring at each other.

Surprisingly though, it's Bucky that breaks the silence between them.

“Steve said you would probably come by, what do you want?” His frame is rigid, his tone short and cold.

“Don’t be like this with me.” Sam begs. During the days they haven't been speaking he's come to realise just how much he has missed him, missed their ‘sass-offs’ in the kitchen, missed them training together in the front room, missed their runs in the park, missed their banter when watching some silly tv shows together . 

“Don’t be like this with you? I have every damn right to be like this with you!” He snaps, “I kissed you and you couldn't pull away away fast enough, you ignored me for days and now you have the audacity to ask why I’m like this with you?!”

"I haven't been ignoring you, man. I've been here, waiting for you to come out of this damn room so we could talk properly, but the only times you ever seem to come out is when I'm not around or Steve is!" 

"I wonder why? Oh wait no I don't, I know why, and that's because you just left me, Sam. You of all people." 

Sam falters slightly and huffs out a sigh. “I didn’t pull away from you because I think you’re a monster, I pulled away because, ‘dammit James, I’ve felt something for you for months and the idea that it was just sorta overwhelmed me, and then I don't know, maybe I thought you'd just kissed me because well, I’d been taking care of you when you were sick. I didn't - I didn't think. 

For a few minutes Bucky just stares at him, assessing him for god knows what, and Sam has to fight the urge to fidget under his intense gaze; but then Bucky is off the bed and moving towards him, with a faint smile on his lips and suddenly Sam realises and he's never felt more like an idiot. 

“Look, Sam –” Bucky begins, but he never gets to finish the sentence because Sam crushes his lips against Bucky’s in a heated kiss. Almost Instantly he feels all the tension drain out from his body, though it's replaced with a burning desire. The kiss is wild yet somehow gentle, it's full of suppressed desire and new promises and it certainly leaves Sam feeling completely breathless. This time when he pulls away he rests his forehead against Bucky's as he catches his breath, a slow and lazy grin curling on his lips when Bucky speaks after a while 

“Well, that was unexpected.” Bucky murmurs softly, and Sam can tell by the smile that's on his lips that he is more than happy.

"Am I forgiven?” 

Bucky hums thoughtfully and drops a kiss on Sam’s lips, much softer this time. "I guess.. You’re lucky I’m just as crazy about you, Sam.”

// end


End file.
